Marauders Trumped
by UniversalMadnessDefined6
Summary: Snappy talented Alexandria Lazarus Blakely is a new addition to Hogwarts, suffice to say her enrollment into the school isn't smooth. At all. Last of the prestigious Blakely line. Hogwarts is the place where she will discover her lineage, but at what price? With the threat of the dark lord rising and house rivalry's at its highest this is no place for love. Or is it? AU Snape/OC
1. Enter Alexandria Lazarus Blakely

AU- I sadly do not own Harry Potter, maybe one day... We can all dream I guess.

Slytherin, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw all simple names, yet somehow in the Blakely household they had become a guideline or more commonly a whip to use against the children. Slytherin was good Gryffindor was bad, Hufflepuff was not acceptable and Ravenclaw well you could do worse.

Beauxbatons was so much simpler, the only division visible their was the length of the skirts. Hogwarts isn't worth the trouble, was the wayward thought travelling through Alexandria's brain at the moment.

Alexandria Lazarus. Alexandria Lazarus Blakely to be exact. But then again who was asking, the train conductor certainly didn't seem to be in a hurry to know.

"Platform 9 ¾ you're having a laugh all of ya." He mumbled walking down the platform, the smoke from the trains swallowing him up. Alexandria wheeled her suitcase up to a wall and slumped down. This day seemed to just be getting worse she thought.

The platform was filled with people bustling about and parents hugging their children good bye. The bright colours from the suitcases and the smoke mixed in from the hooting trains giving the platform a magical quality.

Sighing Alexandria looked around hoping to find some indication of this Platform 9 ¾ . The Headmaster was either pulling a joke or she was just extremely blind, the way things were going she was siding with the former.

"Are you Alexandria Lazarus Blakely?" A strong voice boomed from the right side of her shoulder. Whirling around she came face to face with a gigantic man. His furry coat stuffed with all manner of things and his hair sparked up around the edges covering his face in a shaggy manner.

"And you would be sir?" she replied standing her ground and facing him head on.

"No need ta pull the tough guy thing there Miss Blakely." He chuckled sticking his hand out. "I'm Dumbledore's man, names Hagrid Gamekeeper at Hogwarts. Best be on our way now we've wasted nuff time as it is."

Alexandria nervously shook his hand, wincing at his loud voice and strong grip. Friendly enough she thought. Following Hagrid across the platform, she doubled her steps so as not to fall behind, passing the train monitor on the way and receiving a nasty glare.

Alexandria bumped into Hagrid as he abruptly stopped pointing at an arch visible between Platforms 9 and 10.

"Careful there Miss Blakely," he laughed steadying her. "Now all you have to do is run through that archway here. No worries though ill be right behind ya." With a soft pat on the back from Hagrids point of view, but what seemed like a ton of bricks on top of Alexandria's back. She was propelled forward, a tiny shriek flying loose from her mouth as she was sucked in.

It took a moment or two for Alexandria to find her bearings, shaking her head she looked around the supposed Platform 9 ¾. It was similar to the other platforms the only difference being that this one seemed to be eerily silent. There was no one about.

"Strange." She muttered aloud.

"What's strange?" Came the voice of Hagrid from behind her; he was looking around trying to find the source of her pondering. The expression of wonder almost comical on his face.

"Nothing, It's just I thought Hogwarts was a school." She said dragging her suitcase to stand in front of her. "Only thing is, there doesn't seem to be any children about?"

Laughing Hagrid shook his head.

"That's because you're late. Train already left by the time you came. Dumbledore says were to floo there, so that you can get in time to be sorted."

"Floo?"

"Ah you overseas lot don't use floo do ya?" He sighed. Retrieving a pouch from his many various pockets he gestured for her to follow him in the direction of what seemed to be a fire place.

"Quite simple really." He said taking a pinch of green powder and throwing it into the fire place. With growing astonishment, Alexandria watched as it burst into green flames.

"You go through here, and then you can be at Hogwarts in a jiffy."

Alexandria looked at the fireplace with caution not sure whether or not this was the safest method of transport.

"Are you sure it's safe Hagrid?" she questioned taking a cursory glance at the still roaring flames.

"Safe as they'll ever be." With that Alexandria was pushed unceremoniously into the flames of doom as she had dubbed them, with Hagrid quickly following behind.

Hogwarts! Was the roar she heard from Hagrid before her world turned into a swirl of green flames.

Coughing and spluttering she dropped onto the floor, whirling around to face Hagrid she pointed an accusing finger at him.

"You!" Hagrid looked baffled as he pointed at himself, Alexandria was frustrated dirty and bruised and this only seemed to infuriate her further. "The next time you decide to push me anywhere!" she paused for added effect waiting for her words to settle in, "you best have your wand on hand!" Was the threat coming from her lips.

A dark laugh came from the doorway as Alexandria still had her wand pointed at Hagrid. Sweeping her brown tresses out of her face, she turned to look at this unwelcome intruder.

Wavy black hair, sallow skin and penetrating black eyes were the first thing she saw. A symbol of a snake entwined around a shield seemed to be on this strange boys cloak. His very air seemed to insinuate intelligence, and something about that just annoyed an already very angry Alexandria.

"Is there something you find amusing?" she snapped challenging him to continue speaking.

"No, I assumed that this was a school for witchcraft and wizardry and not a place for mindless wand waving by hormonal teenage girls." Was the snarky reply that reached Alexandria's ears.

"Why you!-" Moving at a rate quicker then the snake boy could comprehend she had her wand pressed against his throat.

"How's this for hormonal?" she bit back her face mere inches away from his.

"How's this for amusing?" He said his wand pressed against her belly.

He's quick and sneaky she thought not backing down. They stayed like that for what seemed like an eternity. The sparks flying from their eyes were clear to even an outside observer, dislike evident on both of their faces.

Hagrid was long forgotten, as he sat scratching his head, he had no idea what had just happened but he realised that he had escaped with just about everything intact. He wasn't so sure about poor Severus though; the poor boy already had enough on his plate.

Luckily for Snape and Hagrid, Dumbledore appeared at that moment, magically diffusing the situation, his eyes twinkling beyond measure.

"Now now children, I'm sure there will be time enough to get to know each other later." He chuckled snapping the two out of their dazed state. Blushing Severus jumped back jamming his wand back into his trouser pocket.

"Forgive me Headmaster; this usurper was threatening poor Hagrid over there." He said worming his way out of trouble.

Sneaky little – Eyes blazing Alexandria humphed and turned on her heel grabbing her suitcase.

"This usurper Headmaster." She said glaring at Severus. Snape smirked back from behind the headmaster. "Is in sore need of a rest, if you don't mind I will bid you goodnight."

With that she turned on her heel making a dignified retreat. Halfway across the room she realised, she had no idea how to get to the sleeping quarters. Turning around face blazing she addressed the Headmaster.

"May I get directions to my sleeping quarters?" she asked her head held very high. The smile on the Headmasters face and the sniggering from that insufferable boy almost shattering her impossible need for sleep.

"Of course my dear. I'm sure Severus here will be happy to help you." He smiled. The smirk on Severus's face immediately wiped away.

Spluttering he turned to the Headmaster. "Surely you don't expect me to escort that!-"

His eyes twinkling Dumbledore regarded the boy with a slight of his head. "I'm sure Slytherin would be sorely disappointed, were there housemate to lose points due to being up and about the class at this hour."

"Yes Headmaster." Severus replied bowing his head.

Serves him right thought Alexandria, the brat needed to be lowered down a notch. Humming to herself she followed Severus out of the room, inclining her head towards the Headmaster.

Alexandria's humming seemed to be the only sound in the hallways, as most of the occupants were asleep or lazing about in their dorms.

With a sly glance Severus sneaked a peek at this infuriating creature. With her brown hair and hazel eyes specked with green, she looked precisely what Godric Gryffindor ordered.

Her robes were simple black and she wore a necklace with a round star and a dagger going through it around her neck. She doesn't seem like much was the thought running through Severus's head as he quickened his footsteps.

"Would you cease that incessant humming!" he sneered glaring at her. This only seemed to intensify Alexandria's need to hum as loud as she could.

"What was that? I'm afraid I didn't quite catch it." She said cupping her hand around her ear. Turning a corner Severus took the steps two at a time, anything to get this banshee away from him.

"Are you always this athletic? Or does your need for excercise increase when prancing up stairs!" she shouted from behind him.

Turning around to face her he stopped in his steps.

"First of all I do not prance!" he spat sneering at her from his raised level on the stairs. "And second of all I would watch my manners if I were you" He said coming dangerously close to her face.

The sound of running footsteps, alerted them to their surprised visitors, Severus pushed her up the steps, trying to move as quick as he could. The sooner he got her to her rooms the less people would spot her with him. Slytherin has a reputation after all.

Without warning the footsteps rounded the corner directly in the line of sight of Alexandria and Severus.

"We got him good Prongs!" was the sound they heard followed by what presumably sounded like somebody getting high fived.

Groaning Severus tried to push her with more vigor, but that only seemed to make her retaliate more.

"Oh what's this Snivellus has got himself a girlfriend!" looking down from her position around Severus's arms Alexandria glared down at the two new party crashers. A boy wearing glasses with dark hair that seemed to be sticking up in all directions, accompanied by a rather scraggly looking ruffled boy about the same age.

"That's none of your business Potter, now be off with you before I report you" Severus threatened his dark eyes glinting.

Laughing the two boys looked at each other before ooohing.

"What's this Snivellus trying to act tough in front of your girlfriend?" the ruffled boy taunted laughing at his own personal joke.

Pathetic thought Alexandria, she was starting to think it was a requirement to be an asshole before enrolling into Hogwarts; it certainly seemed to look like at it. Glancing at Severus from the corner of her eye, she could tell even by the dimly lit hallways that the taunting was getting to him.

"Don't know why you're with him luv, you could get more action from a boggart you know!" The spectacled douche said before howling with laughter.

Beyond angry and annoyed due to the events of the day, Alexandria placed a hand on Severus's arm shocking him from his anger. No-one had ever touched him like that. Astonished he looked up to meet her eye, understanding the message she was trying to convey.

It clearly said I got this.

Taking tantalising a bold step forwards Alexandria tapped her feet on the cold stone. Her shoes making an ominous clacking sound.

"Quite finished their boys?" she questioned giving them a patronising look, stunned out of their laughter they both looked up and renewed their laughter after looking at the sight of Snivellus sanding back whilst a girl did his dirty work.

"You've reached new lows haven't you Snivellus" they chuckled wiping tears from their eyes and straightening up. Shaking their heads they turned on their heels to go back to their dorm.

"Not so fast their boys!" Alexandria shouted gaining their attenition, turning around they regarded her with a bemused expression.

"How could you leave without receiving a present from me, I feel its only polite after all I am new pleasantries and what not don't you agree" she said sugaring her words.

They both dumbly nodded their heads still confused as to where she was going with this.

Taking tantalising steps forwards, she descended the stairs and came face to face with them.

"I feel its only polite if I give you a little present for treating me and dear Severus over there with such kindness" She said gesturing to the amused boy standing atop the stairs, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

This obviously went way over the boy's heads. "Well I guess its only fair after all, we did let Snivellus go with just a taunt." They bargained smirking at each other.

Internally shaking her head Alexandria hoped that these boys would never become aurors, they had just walked directly into her trap.

"Well I guess I should just give it to you then hmm?" She prompted.

"Most definitely."

"Absolutely."

Were the jubilant responses from the mouths of Spectacle Douche and the other one.

"Well just remember you asked for it." She said taking her wand out.

Nodding their heads they smiled down at her.

"Get ready." She smiled her wand aloft. "This is going to be the best thing you've ever received. "

"Lazarus secret spell." She muttered the incantation.

All of a sudden the two boys were both airborne, hanging upside down from their legs.

"Hey you sneaky little cow!" they shouted waving their arms about.

"Tut tut such foul language, whatever can we do about that." She pondered tapping her wand against her lips. "I have just the thing Silencio." Their mouths magically snap shut, eyes bulging at their lack of speech. The expressions on their faces were murderous as they frantically fumbled around.

"Hear that Severus" she shouted from her position at the bottom of the stairs. Closing her eyes she released a contented sigh.

"The sound of silence, such a beautiful thing."

His only response was a mild chuckle as he looked at Potter and Black fumbling around like idiots.

Tapping her wand once against each of the boys, she muttered a silent incantation. After a few moments, she let out a full bellied laugh as she looked at the result.

Hanging upside down from their pants, James potter and Sirius Black both dangled in only their boxers with the words I Love Severus Snape printed in bold letters across the front of the vibrant boxer shorts.

Mortified the two boys let out huffs of agitated breath. If their eyes had been murderous before, they looked positively evil at the moment.

Laughing she waved goodbye at them, sprinting across the stairs and rounding the corner. Standing there stood Severus, his face hiding what seemed to be a very contented smile.

Chuckling she slapped him on his back.

"Let it out Severus, I know that laugh is just waiting to come out." She teased laughing as he quickened his steps, a blush forming on his face.

They made quick work of the dark hallways of Hogwarts eventually finding Alexandria's sleeping quarters. She was situated at the far end of the castle, as she had not been in time for the sorting even though she was in her seventh year.

Reaching her door Severus pointed at the knocker gesturing for her to go in.

"Goodnight Severus, I would say it was nice meeting you but i'm not sure at the moment." She quipped slipping inside her rooms.

Nodding his head, his black hair framing his face, Severus put his foot in the door before she could close it properly.

"Thank-you." He whispered removing his foot. Bemused Alexandria watched as he practically glided down the corridor. He was obviously embarrassed that she was saying Thank-you.

Strange boy she thought chuckling to herself.

Hogwarts seems to be a nice if troublesome adjustment was her silent thought as she practically attacked her bed immediately falling asleep.

AU- Hello :) if you have read up to this far then don't abandon me! I promise it will be worth it! Reviews would be welcome as I want to know if I can improve anything or anything you felt you liked about the story as I had great fun writing it ;)

Peace out- From a very tired and satisfied Author.


	2. Sorted!

AU- I don't own Harry Potter

Alexandria woke to the incessant noise of buzzing in her ear, groaning she picked herself off the bed and sat upright, her head was pounding as she had only managed to salvage a few hours of sleep after coming in late the previous day.

The shouting from above her head was doing nothing to help her aching head. Upon further inspection, she realised the loud noise was coming from a painting, a moving painting to add insult to injury.

"I wouldn't look at me with that face missy." Came the rather rowdy shout from the painting.

Looking up Alexandria realised there was a portly man with green stripes, running down his back and a bowler hat on his head, his features where quite sharp and his jet black hair only added to the aura of severity around him.

"And you would be?" she mumbled rubbing her hands in circles around her head.

"Look sharp now," he humphed sniffing his nose at her. "The way things are looking down in the Great Hall you best be on your toes." He advised her.

"What's going on down the Great Hall?" She asked now actually interested in what he was saying, as opposed to the rubbish that was coming out of his mouth before.

Sighing the man settled into a chair, shaking his head as though he were talking to a simpleton. "Some Gryffindor miscreants are running amok, saying they were going to attack that evil witch.. I always knew there was something not quite right about that house." He droned on oblivious to the happy smirk on Alexandria's face.

So the occupants of Hogwarts had found her little welcome surprise, chuckling she jumped out of bed doing a happy skip to the toilet.

"Goodbye would've been nice" Shouted the portrait from the other room. Chuckling Alexandria slammed the door on his face.

Grinning into the mirror she picked up her toothbrush, brushing her teeth in record time and washing her face.

Looking at the time on the rather broken clock, she decided there was no time to have a shower if she wanted to wallow in the full extent of her victory against spectacle douche and the other one.

Running from the bathroom she skidded across the floor magically putting on the robes that had appeared on her bed, probably the work of some extremely generous house elf she thought. Slinging her backpack across her shoulder she shouted a quick good bye to the now slumbering man in the painting.

With the glow from outside illuminating the walls of Hogwarts, she could now see that there were much more moving paintings and the walls were a nice grey colour, ancient looking but quite mysterious. There were not many students bustling about, as she was situated in the far corner of the castle.

As she moved closer and closer to the Great Hall she could hear the excited whispers, and the sniggers coming from various kids as they pointed into the interior of the Great Hall. Doubling her steps Alexandria pushed past some boys who were conveniently blocking the entrance.

As soon as she entered the Great Hall filled with children and letters, with owls delivering them, all eyes turned towards her. A full two seconds of silence passed as they all realised this was the person who had humiliated Black and Potter so fully.

And then the whispers broke out, the little groups whispering to each other about all they had found out, and pointing at the Gryffindor table where the two blushing boys sat ears tinted a deep red.

Jumping up from the bench James Potter pointed a heavy finger at her, his voice carrying across the hall and stopping the whispers instantly.

"YOU!" He bellowed moving towards her.

Calmly Alexandria innocently pointed at herself. "Me?" She asked. Sirius had now joined him and was also fuming with anger.

The whole hall turned excitingly to them, hoping to see some wand action, even the Slytherins were excited as to what was about to happen. Severus Snape especially. His black eyes watched the scene fingering his wand.

"Yes you, you stringed us up by our pants and then silenced us so no-one would hear us. I don't think I would forget someone who did that so easily!" He fumed.

"Well when you put it like that gentleman I did do quite a good job didn't I." She praised looking down at her nails. "But then again you didn't exactly make it very hard for me did you?" At that the whole hall burst into laughter, Severus releasing a sigh of relief she didn't seem to be in any danger after all he admonished himself.

The laughter of the Great Hall was the spark that lit off the bomb for James and Sirius, as they took out their wands, shouting the curse in unison.

"Flipendo!" Bright orange light emanated from their wands, going straight at Alexandria. Narrowing her eyes, she waited for them to be within an inch of her.

"Lazarus repel." She whispered, immediately the curses vanished into thin air, as though sucked in.

"Well, I never knew you had it in you boys, to attack poor defenceless me." The smile was gone from her face the words just a cold bare whisper. Advancing towards them, the Great Hall itself seemed to hold its breath. Everyone was in shock, obviously the feud was much deeper then a harmless prank.

"How about I give you a little sequel to that wonderful present I gave you yesterday." Her eyes blazing, Alexandria raised her wand right into their angry faces.

"Stupe-"

"Expelliarmus!" A voice boomed from the front of the hall, immediately Alexandria's, Sirius's and James's wands were blasted out of their hands and straight into the Headmasters.

"That is quite enough." The quite voice of the Headmaster ordered, walking towards the three pupils, there was no twinkle in his eye this time.

Bowing their heads James and Sirius held their silence, pouting at the unfairness of it all. Alexandria just looked straight into the Headmasters eyes. He regarded her with a curious expression; she had used wandless magic and had managed to repel two spells combined into one which made them stronger. Luckily the students had not realised what a feat this was. Well all except one, was the Headmasters wry thought as he looked over at the Slytherin table.

Severus Snape stood with his mouth hanging open, he had realised what was happening and was pulling his wand out to take action when she performed wandless magic. Looking back on it now, Severus was sure there was more to her then she showed.

Beckoning for the three of them to follow him the Headmaster led them away from the hall and to his office. As soon as they left the whispers broke out. The Gryffindor table looking particularly put out. Only one person seemed to be sporting a rather wicked grin.

Remus Lupin, friend of James Potter and Sirius Black. It was about time those two got a taste of their own medicine he thought. Turning his head to answer the questions of a rather flustered Lilly Evans, he continued to pick at his toast.

"Who is she Remus?" Lily questioned still looking at the exit to the Great Hall.

"I wouldn't know, but whoever she is, I think she deserves a medal." Remus grinned, wincing as he received a harsh slap on the arm courtesy of Lilly Evans. Pouting she began to absent mindedly pick at her food.

Being in their seventh year they were now more mature, Lily just wished that James would be a bit more mature sometimes. Sighing she blew out an uneasy breath.

"No need to be like that Lily, I'm sure they'll be let off with a warning and a few detentions if anything." Remus assured her.

That's not what I'm worried about, was Lily's sad thoughts. She was worried that James would grow an obsession to outsmart, or out prank this girl, and being his girlfriend that put her in an uncomfortable position.

Picking her stuff up, she threw the last piece of toast onto her plate, shouting a quick goodbye to Remus. It was with her thoughts in a jumble that she ran out of the Great Hall, hoping to get some time alone.

Obviously that plan did not work out so well, because as soon as she rounded the corner she bumped into a rather sturdy figure.

"Oh I'm so sorry." She scrambled picking her fallen books off the floor, bending down her assailant started helping her.

"Oh please don't bothe- Severus!" She exclaimed the surprise evident in her voice. The dark haired boy retrieved the last of her books silently handing them to her.

Just as he was about to leave Lily called to him, uncomfortable at the uneasy awkwardness that had seemed to surround them.

"How are you Seve- Snape." She ventured, holding her books tight against her chest.

Smiling grimly, Severus turned to face her; all he had been doing was looking for any signs of that blasted troublemaker. He was a gentleman after all; an awkward intervention with Lily certainly wasn't helping the butterflies in his stomach.

"Fine." He grunted, avoiding her eyes.

"Oh.. Well okay." She replied blushing at the tone in her voice. "It was nice to see you Sev." She whispered before running off with her books.

Severus just looked on baffled as she rounded the corner. He wasn't expecting that, not after the way things were going with her and James. Shaking his head he decided to leave searching for the troublemaker until after lessons, he had some time now, and Mulciber and Avery had wanted to consult him about something. It was with grim strides that he pushed past students.

Alexandria listened to the Headmaster tell them about the dangers of wand waving, in a hall full of students. She snorted as she looked at the almost idolising looks in Spectacle Douche and the other one's faces. Granted they respected Dumbledore but even respect came with a few boundaries.

Humming she murmured her assent as the Headmaster nodded his head at her, she assumed he was telling her something and kept on humming her agreement. Dumbledore's office was surprisingly funky for a wizard his age, there seemed to be all sorts of trinkets everywhere, and the phoenix that was evaluating her with its beady eyes definitely didn't detract in her opinion. Although the staring was slightly off putting.

"Is that understood, I want you all to act civilised with each other," here he paused. "There are harsh times coming and we need not start feuds between each other at this stage." The Headmaster told them, looking over to them from his half moon glasses. It certainly did add an effect she thought.

"Now for your punishments." Immediately the twinkle was back in his eye, and the two boys next to her groaned, as they realised the punishment wasn't going to be good.

"First, Mr's Potter and Black." James and Sirius glared at her, as she snorted. "You will be assisting Mr Filch with his caretaking duties for the next two weeks." Here they started to argue, jumping up from their chairs.

"But that's unfair."

"She started it!"

The various exclamations coming from their mouths, only added to Alexandria's amusement. The Headmaster held up his hand indicating for them to be quiet. Their mouths snapped shut instantly, they knew that if they continued to argue they would probably have to clean the entire school.

"As for you Miss Blakely,." He started it, James and Sirius both looked jubilant at the stunned expression on her face, she certainly looked quite put out. Bet she wasn't expecting that was she, they both smirked.

"You will be assisting a fellow student in concocting a potion for the new duelling club that will take place, I expect you to do this to the best of your ability, and to also not complain at your potions partner." He added, Alexandria winced as she realised she would probably make life utter hell for her poor potions partner. Whoever the unlucky sod was.

"That will be all, and I expect you all to treat each other with respect." The stern note in his voice left no room for discussion. The threat was clear, treat each other with respect or I will personally see to it that I force you to.

Alexandria watched as the two boys exited the room, their backs slouched in resignation at the torture they were to receive.

"Alexandria." The Headmaster called after her. Stopping she turned around to regard him. He stood behind his desk holding what seemed to be a hat.

"I still haven't given you your time table, and as lessons will be starting, you need to know where you are going and in what house you will be situated in." Alexandria didn't like the sound of that.

Beckoning her towards the stool placed near his desk, the Headmaster placed the strange hat atop her head.

_Aah another Lazarus Blakely. Haven't seen one of you in quite a long while._ Alexandria jumped, looking around for the source of the noise, the Headmaster seemingly to have magically disappeared_. Never mind I'm in your head, well technically speaking I am projecting my thoughts onto your head, don't worry only you can hear me. _Well that's handy I guess, and how do you know any other people called Lazarus Blakely. _Your family is a very old prestigious line, almost as old as the Black's. You are certainly a Lazarus Blakely I must say. You have a keen mind, and are eager to assist, however you can be sly at times and use underhanded methods for the greater good. Courage is clearly outlined in your every action, or perhaps it is veiled confusion._

I'm sorry but can you be clear as to which house you are going to put me in, I understand that my family were quite intelligent. _Yes you're parents were certainly quite the pair, although you're uncle had left a lot to be desired. _Why do you say that? _That is a story for another time, I'm sure you will learn a lot about who you are during your stay here, perhaps not all for the best though. Now you certainly seem to be Slytherin material but you have quite a lot of Gryffindor in you, certainly stringing those boys was quite brash._

It was quite ingenious wasn't it, Alexandria said smirking in her thoughts. _I've decided, now remember before you go, remember that the road to happiness is not always smooth, even your foes can turn into your friends. Just be careful young one, you have a lot riding on your shoulders Lazarus Blakely. _

What?! What do you mean!-

GRYFFINDOR! The hat shouted, its cry bringing the Headmaster with all his twinkling joy back into the office.

"I didn't expect anything less Alexandria, You certainly are quite different from the rest of your predecessors." He said.

Swiping her hair out of the way, Alexandria stood up from the stool, her body language unsure.

"Headmaster, what exactly does Lazarus Blakely mean? And who was my uncle? And why did the hat tell me to take care of myself." The questions bubbled out surprising the Headmaster, he was sure that it would have taken loner for her to find out, but the Sorting hat thought it was fit to tell her, he however wasn't so sure.

"First of all even I am unsure as to your first question but you are a Pure-Blood meaning that your parents were both wizards, your family was a very powerful one and they had an active role in certain things," He let his speech veer off then as he looked out the window.

"And the second one I'm afraid I can't tell you at the moment. As for the last one Alexandria we must all take care of ourselves in times like these. It would not do to be blissfully ignorant." With that the Headmaster patted her on the back, and went back to sit down in his chair. Clearly a sign of dismissal.

Stalking out of the office, Alexandria blindly walked on, bumping into a few people on the way, she was sure there was something the Headmaster had left out; there was something he wasn't telling her. Crossing the courtyard, Alexandria settled herself under a tree, the angle of it blocking her from view.

Her wand was twirling in her hand, creating little sparks of fire. She smiled as she recalled the list of spells she had found in her house when she was about 7. The spells had been her guideline from them on, simple spells that had the word Lazarus on it, looking back on it now Alexandria assumed they were family spells passed on. She had just been blindly learning them all this time.

"I would've thought you would have had something better to pre-occupy your time with. " Came a rather put out voice.

Alexandria, could clearly tell who it was the sarcastic tone distinct, even though she had just heard it last night.

"Pleasure as always Severus." She listened as he settled down, in front of her, her eyes still closed.

"The Headmaster instructed me with this." He said extending his robe covered arm to her, and handing her a timetable.

Opening her eyes, Alexandria blinked as she tried to adjust to the harsh light. Severus sat before her wearing the same apparel as yesterday although his robes seemed to be looser, and his face brighter in the warm glow of the afternoon sun.

"Is that all?" She asked, raising her eyes back to his face.

Severus looked at her strangely for a few moments before shaking his head. "I assumed that the Headmaster was berating you for defending yourself. Although you seem fine to me." He told her suspiciously.

Quirking an eyebrow, Alexandria lay her head back on the bark of the tree. "He gave me a punishment, although mine was less harsher then Potter and Black's." A pleased smirk erupted on Severus's face at that.

"Although I have to concoct a potion with somebody, for some duelling club of his."

"Did he say who?" Severus asked assuming a detached facade.

"No although I assume it will be someone who is good at potions, as I am rubbish at anything other then the theory side of things to it." The scowl came back on Snape's face at that. The Headmaster certainly wasn't being nice to him, if he had assigned him someone who could not concoct potions.

"I suggest you up your game then, seeing as I won't tolerate a half baked partner." Alexandria's head pushed forwards at that.

"You're my potions partner?!" She said incredulously. The expression not lost on Severus.

"What an astute observation."

Laughing, Alexandria tossed back her head, surprising Severus.

"You're a breath of fresh air Severus, a breath of fresh air." The sarcasm from Severus seemed to relieve Alexandria of her burdens; she could deal with her heritage at a later date.

Standing up she brushed herself off the leaves falling on to Severus's head purposely, as she walked past him she lightly ruffled his hair, the annoyed facial expression amusing her to no end. Giggling she took off happier then she came.

Leaving behind a very satisfied young man, he had never been touched like that; apart from his mother and Lily on occasion, it had felt nice Severus thought. Perhaps she wouldn't be such a bad Potion partner after all, She couldn't be worse then Frank Longbottom at any rate.

AU- Hope you enjoyed what you've read so far, I would really LOVE to know what you think of it so far and thank-you for anyone who reviewed the last chapter. Stick with me. - The plea of a desperate author! Reviews would be the balm on my wound... :)

-Fatz


	3. Prequel to a Duel

AN- I do not own Harry Potter

Alexandria groaned as the painting atop her bed screamed it's order for her to get up. Waving her hand she flailed it all around anything to make the noise go away.

"Stop, stop! Please!" she begged covering her hand with her eyes, the sunshine from outside invading her view and hurting her tired eyes. After her encounter with the Headmaster yesterday and Severus, she had gone to her sleeping quarters overlooking the fact that she was in Gryffindor and promptly went to sleep.

Slipping her feet into the cosy slippers that were at the bottom of her bed, she threw a dark glare at the now satisfied painting. "You know it's not particularly hard to take a painting down." She threatened.

"Yes but most paintings are not as helpful as me." The huge figure of the painting spoke.

Grumbling, Alexandria threw her pillow at the painting ignoring the squeak of indignation. Drawn hazel eyes looked back at her in the mirror, the sparse sleep she had managed to catch, had not really improved her physical appearance. Sighing she twisted her hair into a simple bun, allowing small tendrils to sneak out and proceeded to brush her teeth.

She had managed to escape doing anything the other day, but she had to go to lessons today seeing as it was the start of the academic year. If anything Alexandria felt like just skipping and going back to France.

Slipping her clothes on she looked at the time on her watch. 8:30. Great she thought, they wanted to make her lose whatever semblance of sanity she had by waking her up at this ungodly hour.

The walk to the Great Hall, took a long time as Alexandria's robes swept the floor. She walked quickly to her destination ignoring the looks she was receiving from the other students. The Great Hall was moderately filled with students, the late breakfasters quickly grabbing a piece of toast and hurrying to catch up with their friends.

Spotting the Gryffindor table, Alexandria stalked over, oblivious to the glares she was getting from the other end of the table.

Leisurely taking her time, she lathered her toast with jam taking a bite out of it. Her timetable was slipped onto the table by her plate. Looking up she spotted a boy about the same age as her, his lightly coloured brown hair and warm blue eyes, instantly warming her to him.

"You dropped this in the hall," he told her. "I tried calling for you, but I guess you were eager for your breakfast." He said winking cheekily.

Smiling Alexandria took the timetable from him, so far he was the first decent guy she had met other then Severus, but even then that was pushing it. "Well thank you.." She paused, realising she didn't know his name.

"Name's Remus, Remus Lupin."He said suavely clicking his fingers along with his name. Laughing Alexandria shook his hand.

"Nice James Bond reference." She chuckled. Surprised Remus looked down at her. "I wasn't expecting you to get that, not many people do."

"Not many people have awesome taste in movies." Laughing he let go of her hand, and parked his bottom on the bench.

"You know I have a feeling this is the beginning of an amazing friendship." He told her wistfully holding his heart. He was an utter goofball Alexandria thought as she looked down at the other side of the table, catching the glares coming her way.

"Although I think a friendship is about to end, judging from the way Spectacle douche and the other one are looking at us." Remus quickly stopped his laughter at that, and his eyes travelled down the table. James and Sirius were indeed sporting hell glares directed his way, he could see them mouthing traitor to him.

"Hold on what did you call them?!" He asked.

Alexandria looked back at him with a confused expression. "Spectacle douche and the other one." She said. Remus's laughter bounced off the walls of the Great Hall as he banged his fists on the table.

"Haha Spectacle douche." Wheezing he tried to recover his breath, by now everyone was looking over at the pair, everyone including the Slytherin table. One Slytherin in particular. Severus's eyes bored into the back of Alexandria's head. So she had already succumbed to Gryffindor ways, he was foolish enough to think that she had some semblance of intelligence in her. Obviously he was wrong if she was associating with one of Potter's friends.

"It's that witch again." The boy next to Severus spoke. Severus's lips curled in distaste as he watched all of the Slytherin's avert their attention towards Mulciber. With spike brown hair, and beady brown eyes, he was what you would call the last resort on a Yule ball night.

"Anything else of relevance to add Mulciber." Severus drawled, his voice annoying Mulciber to no end.

"No need to be all prissy Snape, I saw you getting comfortable with her yesterday."

Severus's eyes pinned onto the brown ones of Mulciber. "I would watch my step if I were you Mulciber, if any other irrelevant information comes out, someone might be forced to cut it off." He whispered his threat hanging in the air. With that he went out of the Great Hall, it was time for lessons anyway, he would be much better off preparing for Potions then listening to the pretentious drabble from Slytherin's. With one last glance at the Gryffindor table he walked out disgust written clearly on his features.

Standing up at the Head table, the Headmaster shouted for everyone to be getting to their lessons.

"What have you got first?" Remus questioned, leaning over her shoulder to look at the timetable.

"Ah Potions, same here." Shaking her head, Alexandria stood up from the table, following the sea of students that were exiting the Great Hall.

"So who teaches Potions." She shouted from her hustled position with the rest of the students.

"Well you'll see when you get there." Was the enthusiastic reply from Remus. Finally they were out of the Great Hall and heading towards the dungeons, it seemed as though they were sharing this lesson with the Slytherins, judging from the green rimmed robes heading there as well.

As soon as she entered the Potions classroom she was sure this was probably going to be one of those lessons which would end in catastrophe. Quickly taking a seat next to Remus near the back of the classroom she waited while the rest of the students filed in.

She hadn't met her other Gryffindor classmates yet, as she hadn't gone to the common room yesterday. But judging from Remus's kind attitude, obviously excluding Potter she was hoping to at least make few enemies.

The loud offensive voice of Potter drifted into the classroom, as he shouted for someone named Evans to wait up for him, this was closely followed by Sirius and another short pudgy boy with a distrustful look about his eyes. Next to him another girl followed with flowing black hair, and blue eyes that seemed to look right through you.

"The one next to James is Lilly, he's been begging for her to go out with him since first year and hes sort of got there, then there's Peter." He whispered pointing towards the short pudgy boy that was now looking at the classroom for somewhere decent to sit. "And lastly that's Emily Mortimer, she's been with us since first year as well."

Remus's monologue was shortly interrupted by the Potions master coming in, he was a short balding man that wore expensive robes, and he had a pile of books in his arms with a rather distinct shout as he called everyone to order.

"Now as you all know I'm Professor Slughorn, and you will be doing your final NEWT year here," He paused here as he wrote instructions on the board. "I expect nothing but outstanding work from all of you, so to start of this year we will be doing a project." At that the whole class groaned, eliciting a chuckle from Slughorn.

"I know this is short notice so you will be doing it in pairs." The gloom from the previous sentence was lifted, as everyone shot each other happy looks communicating who was going with whom.

"Ah before you all devise who you are going to be spending the next month with; I suggest you listen up closely." Puling out one of he books from under his arms, Slughorn coughed to regain the attention of the class.

"These are your partners and I expect every pair to cross over with another pair so they can compare notes. Now when I read your names stand at the back of the classroom" The shocked looks from the students did nothing to stop Slughorns tirade as he began to read out the pairs.

"First Enklehorn and Burberry." The named students stood up and moved to the back of the classroom, a shy looking Ravenclaw and a rather vicious Slytherin. Alexandria guessed this was Enklehorn; god knows having that name would incite anyone to be moody she whispered to Remus who replied with a covered snort of his own.

"Potter and Eustacia." James groaned as he looked at the eager Ravenclaw who was batting her eyelashes at him, Sirius slapped him on his back with a cheeky bark of, "Work it James."

Oblivious to all this Slughorn continued to work his way down the list, many groans and cheers could be heard, as people were paired with people they liked and those who they really didn't like. It was nearing the end of the list and only six people were left.

Looking around Slughorn, sighed tapping his finger against the book. Evans, Black, Mortimer, Snape, Mulciber, Lupin, Lazarus and Pettigrew were left.

"Mulciber with Pettigrew." Peter squeaked at that, Mulciber wasn't exactly the kindest of Slytherin's and the malicious smirk on his face wasn't exactly helping.

"Lupin and Mortimer." Remus and Emily smiled at each other at that, at least they weren't giving horrible partners.

"Evans and Black." Judging by the annoyed look on her face, Alexandria guessed she wasn't the biggest fan of Black. But if those two were partnered that left her with.

"Lazarus and Snape." Slughorn finished snapping his book shut, Alexandria looked towards Snape to see him scowling at the board. Not exactly the best choice yourself she thought to herself.

"Now I expect you to hand in these assignments, one month from today, you will be expected to hand in a collaborated essay on the properties of the Lumineer stone and a potion that aides you in invisibility with the stone included." When there were no questions asked Slughorn quickly told everyone to join their partners and begin making preparations.

Waving a tearful goodbye to her, Remus moved to the other side of the room where his partner sat, Alexandria groaned as she approached Severus across from them were Black and Evans. She shot a tentative smile at Evans, seeing as she had no altercations with her. She received a kind albeit wary smile back. Don't blame her she thought.

"I suggest you stop ogling and get the ingredients for us." Severus hissed at her from the table, he had set up the cauldron and the water with the heat churned up. Embarrassed she quickly went to get the ingredients she could see Sirius smirking from his vantage point. Grabbing the jars with the various labels on them she meandered her way back to the table.

"Aw don't be like that Snape, she can't help but look." Sirius barked giving her a predatory wink. Coughing Alexandria slammed the ingredients back on the table.

"You wish Black." The ingredients were slowly being added methodically by Severus, his black eyes fixed on the potion and slowly swirling the contents around.

"Anything I can do Severus." She asked tapping her fingers on the table.

"Yes stop that incessant tapping and be quiet." He snarled breaking his concentration to glare at her.

"Easy there tiger anymore sparks from those eyes and you're gonna set me on fire." Theatrically clutching her chest she fell into the stool, annoying Severus to no end and making Evans chuckle at the display, even Sirius managed to grin a little.

"Not much to set on fire there though Lazarus." Sirius managed to say looking her up and down. Oh no he didn't Alexandria thought this boy was just asking for it.

"Right that's it Black, you've crossed the line you fleabag." She spluttered knocking her stool off and gaining the attention of Slughorn.

"Anything the matter there Miss Lazarus." Slughorn shouted from his desk. The whole class was looking at them now James shooting Sirius a curious look.

"Oh nothing the matter sir," she said sweetly. "Just that Sirius here was begging me to give him information on the Lumineer stone, you can understand my hesitation to not allow him sir." Sirius threw her a hasty glare, as the class broke out into suppressed laughter.

"Well Mr Black, I would have thought you would be above that." Slughorn said shaking his head as though disappointed, the colour on Sirius's face increased at an alarming rate as the suppressed laughter turned into full blown howls.

The rest of the lesson passed without incident, as everybody stuck to their potions with the occasional sparks coming from cauldrons, and the odd splatter of potion war between Alexandria and Sirius's tables.

"The library tomorrow at 7." Severus told her as they were exiting the classroom before quickly turning on his heel to go to his next lesson.

-Alexandria could say with full certainty that History of Magic was the most boring lesson she had ever had to endure. The fact that the Professor was a ghost would have been intriguing had he actually had something of import to say, sitting next to a Ravenclaw who was busy scribbling notes she had been forced to bide her time by watching the silly antics of Potter and Black.

It was halfway through the lesson when she had seen what looked like a massive glob of bogey flying her way, ducking under the table to avoid it, the poor victim had been the poor Ravenclaw sitting next to her. Her whole face was wrapped around the sticky substance.

Alexandria felt sorry for the poor girl as she watched her look about confused as to who had done this, the class didn't exactly help as they stared openly at her humility. Suddenly Alexandria got a wicked idea.

Smiling she whipped out her wand and scourgifyed the girl who shot her a relieved look. "Hey would you mind doing something?" Alexandria whispered to her, the girl looked back confused she didn't know how she could be of any help.

"Yeah," She agreed, with that Alexandria crawled under the desk while Binns had his body to the board.

"When I mouth scream would you mind screaming." Nodding the girl looked at her curiously as she slipped between the tables going quickly to the one Sirius was seated at. So far nobody had seen her as she was sticking to the sides of the table, but if she wanted to pull this off she would have to do this quickly.

Popping up on Sirius's table she flashed him a quick grin, before wrapping his arms tightly around her neck, startled he tried to move out of her grip but she had wrapped them too tightly for him to manoeuvre out. Mouthing quickly to the Ravenclaw she waited until she heard the scream and gained Binns attention.

"Professor, help! Help! I don't know what he's doing," Spluttering she faked trying to get out of his grip holding on tighter to Sirius's arms.

"Mr Black!" The ghost had stopped reciting from his book and was now looking furiously towards the two students.

The whole class were looking shocked towards the two, Remus clocking on before hand was stifling laughter with his hand. Alexandria mentally congratulated herself on a job well done, bet he wasn't expecting that, two can play at that game was her wicked thought.

"What is the meaning of this Mr Black, 50 points from Gryffindor and detention with Mr Filch at 7 today!" The translucent figure of Professor Binns choked out still shocked at what he had witnessed.

"But professor I didn't do anything, she came out of no-!" Sirius's short defence was blocked out by Binns hand. "My final decision Mr Black, detention and I expect you to apologise to Miss Lavellus." Alexandria overlooked his forgetfulness as she stood up and waited for Black to apologise.

"Aren't you going to apologise Sirius." She coddled milking every second she could. "Anything will do, just say sorry, after all what you did was atrocious." Sirius looked around incredulously, at the fact that Binns actually believed the complete bull that was coming out of her mouth. Turning around he looked at James who had, dare he say it an impressed look on his face!

"I'm waiting dear Severus." She cooed, "Well Mr Black the whole class is waiting." Binns called from the front, most of the Ravenclaws who had realised what was going on where looking at Alexandria with a definitely respectful look on her face.

"Sorry." Sirius mumbled forcing the words out. Nodding Binns continued his lecture, that short apology would suffice for now. The frothing at Sirius's mouth was just one indication of his anger, the other Alexandria would soon find out.

-During the course of the day she had managed to make friends with several people and impress her Charms, Transfiguration and Defense against the Dark Arts Teacher. All in all things weren't looking too bad for Alexandria as she headed up to the Gryffindor Common room with Remus, Emily and Lily in tow. Peter had gone off to nurse Sirius's wounds with him.

"That was awesome Alexandria" Lily said nudging her with her elbow, "I don't think I've ever seen Sirius lost for words ever before." At that all of them broke into laughter, a lot could be said for Sirius but quiet wasn't a term that would naturally ne associated with him.

They had walked up the winding staircase to the Gryffindor common room; all of them quiet tired and filled out from lunch. "I just can't wait for how he's going to retaliate." Alexandria hummed as Remus uttered the password to the Fat Lady.

Lavishly spreading his hands he bowed as the portrait opened and ushered Alexandria in. Stepping inside she let a small gasp escape her, the interior of the common room was presented in red and gold colours, the walls covered with people's favourite quidditch teams and little tables were scattered all around, a massive couch was situated in front of the fireplace giving it an overall homely feeling.

Remus, Lily and Emily all looked at her with the same look of amusement. "It will wear off after you spend ages in here." Emily said smiling at the wondrous look on her face.

Laughing Alexandria jumped on the couch in front of the fireplace, most of the Gryffindors had trickled up to their dorms to sleep off the meal and to have private chats, there were only a select few that were still there excluding the three with her.

Closing her eyes she let the warm fire warm her up, sensing the three sit down on either side of her.

"You know now would be a good time, to warn you that the common room can get pretty rowdy at times." Remus advised getting out his potions book.

"Oh Remus, dear sweet Remus," The theatrical tone to her voice making Remus roll his eyes. "Must you ruin this perfect moment by getting out that dreadful homework." She admonished him waving her hands around like a lunatic. Lily and Emily exchanged a look with Remus before nodding their hands.

"Erm, not to burst your bubble Alexandria, but you sounded a lot like Sirius there." Lily whispered cringing and hiding behind Emily as she waited for the tirade to begin.

Alexandria's eyes comically blinked twice before she let out an anguished cry. "Please! Don't! My poor heart can't take it, you have done me a grievous misdeed." She shouted causing the other Gryffindors to look around with befuddled looks in their eyes.

"Not Black anyone but Black," She cried dramatically. "There there," Remus told her patting her arm sadly. "I think you might have a few more days before the change really begins." His wise serious voice, broke through Alexandria's facade and she started laughing along with the others as she realised the ridiculousness of the situation.

The Gryffindor portrait soon opened after that admitting Peter Pettigrew into the common room.

"Hey Peter." Remus said waving him over. Peter took quick strides in their general direction, his hands wringing together as he nervously looked at Alexandria.

"Is there something wrong?" Emily asked, noticing how agitated Peter was, shaking his head he continued to look at Alexandria.

"Peter" Lily called waving her arms in front of his face. "Peter" she said trying again.

Closing his eyes Peter wringed his hands again. "Sirius challenged you to a duel." He blurted out, the confession causing him to sink into the chair.

"What?!" Remus, Emily and Lily all shouted in unison. To say they were shocked would be an understatement.

"Name the place and date Peter." Puffing her chest Alexandria had a gleam in her eye. If they had a duel that would solve all their problems and she would knock Black off his high horse once and for all.

"Prongs says you have to choose a second." Peter disclosed ignoring the looks of disbelief on the faces of the other three.

"I choose Remus." Shooting him a quick look she begged him with her eyes to accept. Sighing Remus grudgingly nodded his head. He already knew he was going to regret this.

"What time Peter?"

"7 at night tomorrow in the clearing behind Hagrid's house." All this information was said in a quick rush and Alexandria could feel the adrenaline running through her veins. She would make sure she won this duel.

"I'm gonna catch some shut eye guys don't worry about me, I'll make sure I have Black on his knees before the end of the duel." She stated proudly. With that she rushed up the stairs acknowledging the shout of "to the right last one on the left" from Lily. She had to be well rested if she wanted to really prove her worth.

The four poster beds in the room practically screamed for her to take them, seeing the bed whre there didn't seem to be any belongings near it, Alexandria quickly got out of her clothes and put on her pyjamas jumping onto the bed.

Tomorrow would definitely be an eventful day to say the least.

Back in the common room, the four Gryffindors were busy biting their nails. It was obviously more then a harmless prank now. They all doubted that they would both go easy on each other, well all except Peter who was looking forward to the wand action tomorrow.

"Do you think they would really go through with it?" Lily asked breaking the silence. Emily and Remus both looked at the entrance to the common room. Both boys had not even come back yet, he doubted anything would stop Sirius when pride was at stake.

"I don't know but we have to try to not get caught." Emily said reminding them of the consequences, should the teachers find out they were having an unchaperoned duel.

"You two try to convince Alexandria to not duel, Peter and I will try to talk Sirius out of it." They all sighed knowing that nothing short of murder would stop them from not going along with that duel. Even though they had known Alexandria for the span of one day, they realised that she was stubborn to a fault a true Gryffindor through and through albeit a mightily sneaky one.

"Just try guys, I don't know about you but I don't want to be stitching up wounds." With that Remus grabbed Peter and ambled up towards the boys dormitories.

Tomorrow would indeed prove to be an interesting day.

-AN- There you go Chapter 3 hope you enjoyed it. Would really love to hear some feedback about what you liked and what you didnt like don't be afraid to type! Reviews would be much appreciated :) From a slightly tired but pleased Author. –Fatz


End file.
